


Malebolge

by lady_summoner



Series: The Eighth Circle [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gen, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_summoner/pseuds/lady_summoner
Summary: After the events of Soul Surrender, Urianger finds himself promising to never be so reckless with a friend's life ever again.  Unfortunately, it seems fate and the First have other plans.





	Malebolge

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this has been biting at me since I finished ShB. Title is the name of the 8th Circle of Hell from Dante’s Inferno, where liars go.
> 
> Unofficial/official sequel to Anathema

She’d not spoken to him for some time after the events of the Bowl of Embers. It was only by some urging from Alisaie that the Warrior had finally deigned to break her self-imposed exile from the Rising Stones and return. Urianger had been waiting, and it was with a heavy heart that he’d explained his reasoning. But how could he ever express that he had meant her no harm? The events of the Vault had made things quite clear–the Ascians now wanted the Warrior of Light dead, to redress their maddening idea of ‘balance’. And had he been just a few moments late, they would have had their wish…

“I truly and in earnest meanteth thee no harm.” The Warrior of Light huffed at that, crossing her arms. Her brown hair had grown longer, Urianger noted, and it was carefully pinned back into a braided bun. She wore the high-ranking robes of an Ishgardian spell caster, Alisaie had intercepted her as she’d been returning to the city.

“You could have at least said something.” 

“I yearned to, my lady. But for the deception to work, the Ascians hadst to believeth fully that I wast on their side.” Urianger watched as a pair of blue eyes narrowed into slits. “I doth not doubt that thee art valorous at keeping secrets, and I knoweth the other Scions art the same. But despite their turn, the Warriors of Darkness still held Hydaelyn’s blessing. That same blessing is what giveth us sanctuary. I could not taketh the chance.” The Warrior of Light closed her eyes.

“I know I’m a pawn in certain areas. This…” She gestured, opening her eyes. “That is something that cannot be avoided. I realize this, accept it, and in some cases welcome it, because it means things that would normally drag along, are resolved quickly. But when it comes to those I work with, have fought alongside–” She trailed off for several moments before continuing. “My life is at some points, in the hands of the Scions as well as my Companions. How can I trust you with it again?”

“Thou has’t every right to asketh that question.” Now it was Urianger’s turn to pause. Words would not fix trust that had been lost, and to his surprise, Urianger found that losing the Warrior of Light’s easy acceptance…hurt. 

“I would I could giveth thee the answer. For mine part, I am willing to obey any wish that would prove that…” The scholar trailed off, making himself meet the Warrior of Light’s eyes. The brunette sighed, pressing a finger against the bridge of her nose.

“I understand and I see where…you were coming from.” She said. Urianger felt his heart leap. “Just…”

“I promise to not useth thy life so carelessly again.” Urianger spoke without thinking–and then mentally reeled as the Warrior of Light’s eyes widened. Inwardly he railed–how could he make such a promise? Such a demand would be impossible to keep, and yet… The suns of silence had hurt him. He and the Warrior shared an equal love for knowledge, their reverence for Thaliak, and he’d been teasingly nudging her in her studies of the astrologian’s art. The small hyran woman stared at him for several moments, and then sighed.

“I would just like not be used by my friends.” She said. “And I consider you one, Urianger.” The statement was heartfelt, and Urianger gravely bowed his head.

“My lady.”


End file.
